P.O.D.
is an abbreviation for Planetary Orbital Defense. The game was subtitled "Zoids - Planetfall" after a big update that added difficulty settings, added a new enemy and fixed glitches. The game is a defense shooter where you must destroy objects before they can reach the ground. This game has roots on the old arcade game, Space Invaders. It was developed by IndieFlashArcade. The soundtrack is by Matt "DJ Kuru" Fay. __TOC__ Controls Use the mouse to aim and shoot. A activates the player's power-ups. S selects power-ups. D selects tanks. To move the tank, pressing Z makes it go left, and pressing X makes it go right. To pause the game, press P, or, to reset it, press CTRL. Pressing 0 toggles help on/off. Keys are fully customizable. Gameplay The game presents three difficulty modes: Easy, Normal and Insane, as of the last update. The player is controlling a massive pink gun used to destroy invaders. Eventually, the scenario changes so the player can control more guns. To exchange between two or more weapons, the player can press D - such tactic is vital to beat the game on harder settings. Throughout the game, various capsules appear on the sky, and if the player shoots at one of them, they get a power-up, which are an extremely useful tool against the invaders. If any city gets destroyed by the aliens, it's Game Over. When an alien hits a building, it loses life, which is recharged over time, however, if it goes down all the way to zero, it is forever lost. The game ends on Level 15 in a final showdown against their Mothership. Power-ups The player can only hold a total of 3 Power-ups at any given time. Missile To use this Power-up, the player must hover the mouse over an enemy to lock on it, and then press A. A powerful missile is launched toward the targeted enemy, and explodes upon contact dealing a cornucopia of damage. It OHKOs most enemies. Double Shot This doesn't require targeting. Upon pressing A, the player's gun gets a short time of Double Shots. It lasts for about 5 seconds before returning to common, single shots. Triple Shot This doesn't require targeting. Upon pressing A, the player's gun gets a short time of Triple Shots. It lasts for about 5 seconds before returning to common, single shots. Laser To use this Power-up, the player must hover the mouse over an enemy to lock on it, and then press A. A hyper beam of laser fires at the target and annihilates him, OHKOs most enemies. Spread This doesn't require targeting. Upon pressing A, the player's gun gets a short time of Spread Shots. It lasts for about 5 seconds before returning to common, single shots. They spread out more and more as they go up the screen, hitting many enemies. Plot The player's home planet is being massively invaded by evil aliens, who come in a variety of forms, from floating squids to very mechanical droids. You take control of a gigantic weapon that shoots dozens of rounds per second, and your mission is to protect the cities of your world from being infected and destroyed by the hostile visitors. In the end, the player destroys the Alien Mothership and your world is now free from harm. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/IndieFlashArcade/p-o-d |descrip = Defeat the final mothership }} Trivia *This is one of the lowest rated badged games on Kongregate. *With the addition of an Easy mode, there is a myriad of people asking for the badge to be tuned down to Medium status, however, due to its advanced age, this scenario is unlikely to happen. Category:Games Category:Games with badges